De madrugada
by VicPin
Summary: :Bunny::ButtersxKenny::Songfic: Dos rubios se echan a la fuga de South Park. ¿Cómo reaccionarían cierto ex convicto y cierto gordinflón? Descúbranlo... Dedicado a: KATY-PRINCESS. ¡Feliz cumple!


**_Hola y feliz sábado, gente!_  
**

**_Bien, aquí les caigo con un nuevo songfic corto e improvisado en el cual hago uso de una de mis canciones favoritas del cantante colombiano Juanes, "De Madrugada". Esta rola fue la que, según tengo entendido y si me equivoco, corríjanme, catapultó a Juanes a la fama a nivel Latinoamérica. Digo, tengo entendido eso._**

**_Ahora bien, el songfic de esta ocasión es un Bunny, pareja de la cual hace millones de años que no he escrito. Digamos que es una versión un poco más elaborada de otro fic que he escrito con esa pareja, "Fuga"... Y la cual se la dedico a Katy-Princess por ser hoy su cumpleaños. XD, mujer, ojalá te guste este fic! :-D._**

**_Sin más qué decir, excepto que la rola y los personajes que aparecen aquí NO SON MÍOS, sino que PERTENECEN A JUANES Y A COMEDY CENTRAL, aquí les dejo con este songfic que ojalá y les guste :D._**

**_Saludines!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d: Aquí está el link de YouTube de la rola:_**

**_watch? v= STzLHcpgcco_**

* * *

**De madrugada.**

* * *

Dedicado a: _Katy-Princess. **¡FELIZ CUMPLE! ¡UN ABRAZO DESDE MÉXICO!**_

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana de un lunes cualquiera en South Park.

Butters Stotch, de 17 años, salió por la ventana de su habitación con la ayuda de Kenny, quien una hora atrás había llegado para ayudarle a empacar una muda de ropa.

_**No dejemos que se**__**  
**__**nos queme la ilusión,**__**  
**__**antes de que caiga el sol**__**  
**__**antes de que muera yo**__**  
**_

Ambos habían acordado fugarse de South Park días atrás, ya que era la tarea que encabezaba su lista de "cosas a realizar como pareja" desde que ambos se volvieron novios. No obstante, antes de darse a la fuga esa misma noche, el joven Stotch se había tomado la mañana para ir a la casa de Eric Cartman y de Trent Boyett, con quienes mantenía una especie de ménage à trois a la fuerza, por no decir bajo el chantaje de que podrían decirles a sus padres sobre su recién descubierta bisexualidad si no accedía a tener sexo con ellos, para dejarles a cada uno una carta.

_**Por mi parte cambiaré**__**  
**__**donde quieras estaré**__**  
**__**mil caminos andaré**__**  
**__**por que se, que aun podemos continuar.**__**  
**_

Las cartas las escondió muy bien en los colchones de ambos, de tal manera que podría ganar tiempo y garantizar el éxito de su huida, o al menos eso rogaban ambos mientras se subían a la moto.

- ¿Listo para irnos, Buttercup? – inquiría Kenny mientras que el rubio pequeño se ponía el casco.

- ¡Listo!

- Bien. ¡Entonces vámonos!

Dicho esto, Kenny encendió la moto y, al calentar el motor del vehículo, lo condujo en dirección a la salida de la villa.

_**Una lágrima va**__**  
**__**deslizándose en mi piel**__**  
**__**y no voy a permitir**__**  
**__**que esto vuelva suceder**__**  
**_

No obstante, a pocos metros de llegar a la salida de South Park, Butters sacó de su bolsillo su celular y tecleó un mensaje de texto para enviárselos a Cartman y a Boyett. Tras enviarlo, tiró el móvil al suelo y lo hizo añicos con sus pisadas.

Satisfecho, se volvió hacia Kenny y, de un impulso, lo besó con ternura y pasión; el rubio mayor le correspondió con mayor intensidad y, tras separarse, le dijo:

- Somos libres ahora, Butters… Somos libres.

- No lo seremos hasta que salgamos de Colorado, Ken.

- Tienes razón... Entonces vámonos a Denver, directito a la estación de trenes. Ahí podremos comprar boleto con destino a Nueva York…

- Y de ahí a dónde queramos.

Ambos sonrieron y, con la felicidad en sus corazones, partieron hacia Denver.

_**Por mi parte cambiaré**__**  
**__**donde quieras estaré**__**  
**__**mil caminos andaré**__**  
**__**porque sé...**__**  
**_

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de South Park, un rubio musculoso leía con asombro un mensaje de texto que decía:

**_&%&%&_**

_Hola, chicos:_

_Sólo les escribo para decirles que debajo de los colchones de sus camas escondí una carta dirigida a ustedes dos._

_Los odio._

_Butters._

_**&%&%&**  
_

Trent, extrañado por el mensaje que provenía de Butters, se levantó de su desordenado lecho, encendió la luz y se puso a buscar debajo del colchón la mentada carta, la cual estaba justamente en la punta derecha de la parte superior de la cama.

_**Que aún podemos ver**__**  
**__**la mañana en la ventana poder escapar**__**  
**__**de madrugada sin que nada se nos vaya**__**  
**__**a cruzar**_

Al sacarla de ahí, la abrió y empezó a leer:

**_&%&%&_**

_Hola, Trent y Cartman:_

_Si bien le dejé a cada uno una copia de esta carta ya que me da hueva estar copiándola a mano, me gustaría decirles que realmente los dos son unos cabrones hijos de puta que se aprovechan de la situación de uno para beneficiarse._

_Además, quiero decirles que tengo una relación sentimental con Kenny al mismo tiempo que ando con ustedes dos, aunque sinceramente disfruto más estar con Kenny que con ustedes. Es más, con decirles que en la cama él es mil veces mejor que ustedes, ya que al estar con ustedes ó finjo mi orgasmo ó me imagino a Kenny haciéndome el amor… Bueno, lo de ustedes no es hacer el amor, sino sexo animal que ni me satisface y si aburre mucho, porque ustedes solamente piensan con la cabeza del pene y no con su cerebro._

_En pocas palabras: Vayan a chingar a su madre los dos. Para estos momentos estaré en casa regocijándome con Kenny, aunque eso no les importe a ninguno de los dos, pinches pelafustanes de mierda que, además, no son para nada viriles, sino más bien un par de nenas peleando por una muñeca._

_Con odio,_

_Butters._

_**&%&%&**  
_

_**Déjame buscar,**__**  
**__**un sitio en otro lugar**__**  
**__**donde me pueda perder**__**  
**__**en tu cuerpo sin querer**__**  
**_

Trent arrugó la hoja preso de la furia.

De repente, sonó su celular y Trent, mentando y maldiciendo, contestó:

- ¿Sí?

_- Trent, soy Cartman._

- ¡Justamente a quién pensaba llamar!

_- O sea que leíste la carta._

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Y estoy sumamente encabronado!

_- ¡Yo también! ¡Me sentí insultado y cuestionado por mi virilidad!_

- Iré a casa de ese enano y le mostraré quiénes mandan aquí.

_- ¡Iré contigo! ¡Yo quiero encargarme de Kenny personalmente!_

- ¡Bien! Nos vemos en casa del enano en… ¿Qué será? ¿Veinte minutos?

_- ¡Como sea! ¡Te veré allá! _

_**&%&%&**  
_

_**Por mi parte cambiaré**__**  
**__**donde quieras estaré**__**  
**__**mil caminos andaré**__**  
**__**por que sé...**_

Dicho esto, Cartman colgó y, con enojo, se quitó su ropa de dormir para ponerse un pantalón de mezclilla y unos jersey.

No podía creer que Butters tuviera el descaro de desafiar su autoridad, sobre todo en materia de virilidad; el hecho de que alguien cuestione su virilidad lo ofendía a tal grado de desear venganza. Y si eso lo enfurecía, el hecho de saber que Kenny era la pareja sentimental de Butters lo emputaba aún más.

El pequeño Stotch había quebrantado la primera regla implantada por él y por Boyett, la cual decía que era la puta y el esclavo de ambos y de nadie más, ya que su propósito en la vida era servirles como tal si importar que sus padres le impusieran castigos ridículos por no estar en casa a la hora que sea o que fuera humillado públicamente.

_**Que aun podemos ver**__**  
**__**la mañana en la ventana poder escapar**__**  
**__**de madrugada sin que nada se nos vaya**__**  
**_

Salió de su casa y caminó unas tres cuadras hasta llegar a la casa de los Stotch, en donde Trent le esperaba con una cara de pocos amigos.

- Trent – le saludó.

- Cartman - le devolvió el aludido el saludo.

- ¿Listo para patearle el culo a Kenny?

- Más que listo.

- Bien. Entonces enseñémosle a Stotch quién tiene las bolas en nuestra sociedad.

- Tú primero.

Ambos escalaron por la pared hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación de Butters. No obstante, se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al descubrir que no había nadie en la habitación y que había un montículo de ropa en la cama y la puerta trancada con la silla.

_**Ver la mañana en la ventana poder escapar**__**  
**__**de madrugada sin que nada se nos vaya**__**  
**__**a cruzar**__**  
**_

Trent, sorprendido, exclamó:

- ¡Diantres!

- ¡Maldito bastardo! – murmuró Cartman.

- ¿Será posible que…? ¡Oh, mierda!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Se largó!

- ¿Se largó? ¡¿Cómo que se largó?!

- ¡¿Es que no lo ves, gordo?! El montículo de ropa, la puerta trancada… La nota que dice "JÓDANSE TODOS"…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Sí, ahí está.

Trent le entregó la nota al gordo y éste, tras leer la nota, gritó en un ataque de furia:

- ¡ME CAGO EN TI, KENNY MCCORMICK!

_**Ver la mañana en la ventana poder escapar**__**  
**__**de madrugada sin que nada se nos vaya**__**  
**_

Mientras tanto, en Denver, Kenny y Butters se estacionaron frente a la estación de trenes, en el cual se podía apreciar ya una cola de 10 personas, quienes al parecer habían llegado desde quién sabe qué horas de la madrugada para comprar un boleto a cualquier parte de Estados Unidos.

- Hay que formarnos – comentaba Kenny mientras que Butters, asintiendo, se formó en la cola.

Al pasar una hora, la estación abrió y la gente que hacía fila entró con tranquilidad hacia la taquilla.

Kenny y Butters no podían estar más que felices. Con tan sólo pensar que pronto se irían de Colorado ya se sentían libres, aunque mantuvieran sus pies sobre la tierra y pudiera ser que no fuera así, ya que de seguro el gordo y el bully estarían yendo con el chisme con los padres estrictos del rubio menor.

No obstante, eso no importaba mientras pudieran salir de Colorado sanos y salvos.

_**Ver la mañana en la ventana poder escapar**__**  
**__**de madrugada sin que nada se nos vaya**__**  
**__**a cruzar.**__**  
**_

Llegando su turno, Kenny asentó unos cinco billete de a diez dólares y le preguntó a la cajera:

- ¿A qué horas sale el primer tren para Nueva York?

- Justamente en quince minutos, señor – le respondió la mujer

- Excelente. Quisiera dos boletos para Nueva York, por favor.

- ¿Sencillo o redondo?

- Sencillo.

- Ok. Serían 45 dólares.

- Bien.

Al recibir los boletos, ambos fueron al andén número 3, en donde se hallaba el tren que los llevaría a la libertad, y lo abordaron con firmeza.

_**No dejemos que se**__**  
**__**nos queme la ilusión,**__**  
**__**antes de que caiga el sol**__**  
**__**antes de que muera yo**__**  
**_

Sentándose en la parte media del ferrocarril con la ventana hacia la ventana del tren de al lado, Butters tomó las manos de Kenny y le dijo en voz baja:

- Kenny …

- ¿Sí, Buttercup?

- Yo… Yo sólo quiero decirte que esto ha sido el paso más importante de nuestras vidas…Y realmente estoy feliz con ello, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Pero… ¿No crees tú que estaríamos corriendo el riesgo de no lograr salir del país?

- Es posible – reconoció el mayor -, pero hay qué intentarlo, amor mío. De veras debemos intentarlo en lo que cabe.

_**Por mi parte cambiaré**__**  
**__**donde quieras estaré**__**  
**__**mil caminos andaré**__**  
**__**por que sé...**__**  
**_

Mientras, en South Park, la policía rodeaba la casa y los peritos entraban al lugar en busca de pistas; los Stotch habían dado la voz de alarma luego de que Trent y Cartman charlaran con ellos sobre la fuga de ambos novios y sobre la bisexualidad del jovencito.

El alboroto fue tal que los medios de comunicación empezaron a dar amplia cobertura al asunto.

Kyle y Stan, quienes pasaron por el lugar con sus padres para darles apoyo a los Stotch, externaron su sorpresa a Cartman y a Boyett diciéndoles:

¡No puedo creer que los dos fueran novios!

- Pues créelo, Kahl – dijo Cartman -. El cabrón se la tenía bien guardado.

- Aún no concibo cómo es que Kenny y Butters se dieran a la fuga. Digo, no había motivo para hacerlo, al menos no por parte de Kenny.

- Quién sabe – argumentó Boyyet mientras se encogía de hombros -. Tal vez siempre lo tuvo y nunca se lo dijo a nadie.

_**Por mi parte cambiaré**__**  
**__**donde quieras estaré**__**  
**__**mil caminos andaré**__**  
**__**Porque sé...**_

Los cuatro chicos continuaron charlando sobre el asunto, sin saber que en esos momentos el tren en donde se hallaban los dos novios estaba en camino hacia Nueva York, la ciudad de la libertad…

De su libertad.


End file.
